


The Most Dangerous Game

by Makuahine



Series: mormor oneshots [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Betrayal, Heavy Angst, One Shot, POV Jim Moriarty, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makuahine/pseuds/Makuahine
Summary: The most dangerous gamemanhunting
Relationships: Sebastian Moran & James Moriarty, Sebastian Moran & Jim Moriarty
Series: mormor oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845574





	The Most Dangerous Game

James didn't quite understand what was happening at first. After all these years he had spent with Sebastian, he never thought his loyal right hand would turn on him like this. He had thought similar thoughts when he first had the man in his employ, but those thoughts left over time. He hated to admit it, but he definitely softened. It seemed like Sebastian noticed too since he decided to do this now.

He had thought this would be an innocent walk through the woods, just the two of them. A break to getaway. But the man started to assemble his rifle with an almost cold and empty look on his face. It happened so suddenly. There was no cell service, he couldn't message for back up, If he did, they wouldn't even get there in time.

"I'll give you a thirty-minute head start" James flinched as the man cocked his rifle, allowing a bullet to slide within the chamber, "run"

His eyes slightly widened as he took a step back, "S-Seb you ca-"

He was cut off by the single gunshot fired into the air, "I. Said. Run."

The gun was quickly reloaded. Just like that, James quickly turned around and ran as fast as his legs could carry him into the woods before him.

If a tree is falling in the forest and there is no one around, does it ever crash or make a sound.

Just like the tree, no one will hear his sounds.


End file.
